particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudolph Adlerberg
H.R.H.'' Winifred'' Rudolph Gustavus Adlerberg, 11th Duke of Adlerberg and Colonel in the artillery, born 10th of July 3105. Raised by his parents Eric and Tilda Adlerberg, he was given an extremely royal and wealthy childhood. Of course he went to the most exclusive schools and university in the nation. At the military academy he surely became a legendary student, breaking several old records. He joined, as many of his family, the Employers Association Party (IA) as a child and became Chairman of the EAP Youth in 3122. He gathered the conservatives and the moderates behind him and beat the libertarians in the struggle for the Chairman post. His former Chairman was the very liberal Walther Klingspor. He is today forming a very bright duo with the Right Hon. Jessica af Wisborg. He sat as Chairman of EAP Youth for ten years and made the Organisation stronger and bigger. He continued up to party leveles. His successor in the EAPY was Dir. Johan Night and Day. In 3135 he focused to gather all conservatives to gain the Partyleader post, and in 3136 he was succesful. Otto Silverhielm choosed to step down after 20 years of unbroken rule and Adlerberg, cheered by his grandfathers uncle Ralph Adlerberg gained the EAP Partyleader post and was supported by the moderates too. The libertarians were to weak and their candidate did'nt ever give Adlerberg a match. He is seen as a little bit unexperienced. When Silverhielm formed his first cabinet, Adlerberg was of course a part of it. He claimed the Ministry of Trade and Industry. As many EAP partyleaders had done before. In 3143 he managed to steer away any party thoughts on a name change, when names such as "Market Liberal Alliance" etc began to pop up Adlerberg smartly closed the meeting and the situation was under control. Under Adlerberg, the Party has moved itself further right. In 3145 he pressed Otto Silverhielm to step down as Imperial Seal-bearer and HoG. At the age of 41, he became HoG in 3146. In 3149 the Democratic Party had some major problems with the right-wing politics ran mainly by the EAP and the CIL. The Democrats pulled out from the cabinet after a week of negotiations in August the same year. This was a confidence crisis for the Adlerberg House but Prince Rudolph managed to steer it out. The Democrat's cabinet were, for the moment, taken care of by EAP Politicians such as experienced duo Otto Silverhielm and Hannah le Grande. In 3150 a document came into media's possession. It was a secret document, in which was stated that The Right Honourable Jessica af Wisborg was very interested in challenge Adlerberg if he failed to succeed in the 3152 election. The conservative wing in EAP hurried to find a crown prince. The election was a miraculous win for the EAP when they gained seventeen (!) seats in the Imperial Diet. Adlerberg was lifted to skies and was indeed the most prominent politician in the nation. The leader of the largest party as well as Head of Government. Many fierce royalist were afraid that he would become a threat for the monarchy. But Adlerberg stated on several occassions that he was a conservative royalist and a humble servant for the Emperor. In 3154 many voices began to whisper that the libertarians and left-wing moderates had opened very secret negotiations about replacing Adlerberg. Many libertarians felt that the conservative politics were too fierce and intolerable. For four years rumours had been rife that Jessica af Wisborg wanted the partyleader post. After the bad election in 3156 he was replaced by Wisborg and the moderates were now back in power. He still remains in the High Bureau. After the election EAP lost it's places in the cabinet and Adlerberg lost his HoG position. Jessica af Wisborg blamed Adlerberg for the election disaster. The 3160's began very unruly while the political centre were very non-devoted to the political right as it had been. The cabinet question was very unasure for EAP and Adlerberg was a very important person with his popularity these days. Two years after the election a cabinet proposal passed in the Holy Imperial Diet and a new centre-right coalition was formed. Several tries had been made before that by the centre-left to gain power. But the bad news were that Adlerberg was picked off by partyleader Wisborg, therefore the conservatives had no minister post at all! The fraction was furious and some riots in Adlerberg city were common for a few days. When Philip Klingspor was made partyleader Adlerberg even more faded away in the party. But he had a revival when he was appointed groupleader in the Diet. He is seen as a stern Conservative in the EAP movement and he has profiled himself in areas such as defence, law and order and low taxes. Chairman of EAP Youth: 3122-3132 EAP Partyleader: 3136-3156 2nd Vice Partyleader: 3156-......... Minister of Trade and Industry: 3136-3146 Imperial Seal-bearer: 3146-3156 Minister of Justice: 3158-3162 EAP Groupleader: 3165-.........